In motor-driven vehicles, drive wheels connected to a motor which is driven by a battery are braked by means of a regenerative braking force. At this time, electric power generated by the motor is recovered by using the power to charge the battery. However, if the battery is excessively charged with the electric power obtained by regeneration, the battery becomes overcharged. In order to avoid this state, there has been proposed a battery charge control device which controls battery charge such that the battery voltage does not exceed the battery voltage limit (see, Patent Document 1, for example).